


Spottlied

by smooth_operaptor



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Folk Music, Gen, Oh my darling Clementine, Propaganda, Spoilers for PARTIZAN 28: Millennium Break: The Storm Over Cruciat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_operaptor/pseuds/smooth_operaptor
Summary: A song for the streets of Cruciat, the ships of Leap's fleet and the hearts of all free people of PartizanA reworking of 'Oh my darling Clementine' to fit Clementine's life up until the Kingdom game finale
Kudos: 6





	Spottlied

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the melody of the original stuck in my head and challenged myself to emulate a satirical song that might spread among Millenium Break members and beyond. I hadn't listened to pzn 29 when I wrote this but man what abt that reveal at the end huh?
> 
> anyway I also put this on twitter as a graphic I spent some time on so if you wanna check that out [you can find that here](https://twitter.com/Wunder_wirker/status/1297358910802874368)
> 
> oh and Spottlied is just german for a satirical song but i specifically wanted the feeling of anger/derision/mockery in there

Oh my darling, oh my darling,  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine

In a palace, on a red moon,  
Heard that she was sixth in line,  
Show'red in riches was this princess  
And her name was Clementine.

Oh my darling, oh my darling,  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine

Had ambition, wanted more, she  
Took a crew who couldn't decline.  
Prison labor, best behavior,  
Wanted slaver Clementine.

Oh my darling, oh my darling,  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine

Fought for freedom 'til they found him,  
The Friend, a priest with a divine  
With the crew Gur overthrew her,  
They had caught old Clementine.

Oh my darling, oh my darling,  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine

Built a better, golden future,  
Millenium Break's our strength combined  
We set fire to Empire  
Your throne is rubble, Clementine

Oh my darling, oh my darling,  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You are lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine

Clem was angry, took Gur with her  
Fell into the foaming brine.  
When the news hit, no tears were shed  
So good riddance, Clementine


End file.
